


Sue's baby

by Maudef5



Category: Glee, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little one-shot is a funny idea I had. Sue Sylvester is keeping the secret of who her baby’s daddy is, and I got to thinking how similar Klaus and Sue’s are… <br/>I know crazy right? But come on don’t tell me none of you ever thought of how similar those two are…<br/>Well here is my crazy idea in a sort story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue's baby

Klaus had just settled into Alaric Salzmann’s body and he was enjoying himself.   
Sure, the hairdo was pretty bad and the guy’s clothes were nothing like his own, but right now, as he listened to the message on Alaric’s answering machine, he decided to play with the body he had borrowed temporarily. He pressed “play” once more.  
“Alaric, it’s Sue Sylvester.   
Remember in high school when I kindly informed you Miss Blondie Top Slut had crabs before the party where you were planning on having sex with her and when you thanked me I told you’d just owe me one? Well, I’m calling to collect now. I’ve decided that I want to have a baby before my eggs dry up. I chose you as the father. I’ll be ovulating at the end of the week. I’ll tell you were you can meet me when you call me back. Be there Salzmann, you still owe me!”  
Klaus had immediately searched through Alaric’s stuff to find more about the woman. She wasn’t the best looking, but he could see a strengths that he liked behind her cold eyes. He found out that she was a successful cheerleading coach and tyrant. He liked her, he was sure he would enjoy his time with her.   
That’s when he decided to do his good deed for the century and called back the woman to assure her he would be there.   
She told him were to meet her before hanging up on him. After all, the consequences of his actions wouldn’t be his to handle…  
“You’re really going to do this to this man?” Katherine asked as Klaus packed a bag.  
“Why not? If I have a good time I might show myself merciful to Elena and her little friends. Now, I want you to stay here. You will not leave this chair for any reason. You will not do anything until I come back and tell you to move got it?” Klaus compelled the vampire doppelganger before exiting the apartment. He quickly called his witches to put them up to date and left in Alaric’s car.

When he arrived at the place the woman had ordered him to meet, she was already there.  
“You’re late buddy. We have three days to push your little soldiers all the way through, so come here and let’s get to work.” The bossy woman said.  
“It’s nice to see you too Sue.” Klaus said with an amused smile on Alaric’s face.  
“Alaric, you’re hairdo is even worst than when we were in high school. I swear even Schuster’s hair look better.” She said as she stripped in front of him.  
“Let’s get down to business then.” Klaus said as he stripped too. 

I don’t think you want to have nightmares so I will spare you the three days they spent together cooped up in that motel room… I mean, Klaus naked is good, Alaric naked can be enjoyable, but Sue…. I’ve got shills just thinking about it!

After spending 3 days with the woman, Klaus thought about coming back to spend some time with her later, when he’ll be in his own body. He enjoyed her and her bossiness. She was the kind of woman he needed by his side to keep his hybrids in check.   
As he was driving back to Mystic Falls, He was in a very good mood and decided he would make a deal with Elena so she could stay alive. Katherine would be the vampire sacrifice and he would use the female werewolf he crossed out of town. 

 

It was the day after the sacrifice.   
Elena was alive and well, everyone was werewolf bite-free and Katherine was dead. Bonnie was doing perfectly fine and Elijah was lying in a coffin beside his other siblings. Klaus was finally a hybrid and, after failing to change Jules’ boyfriend, he was successful with Tyler when the young boy drank accidentally from Elena. Klaus made another deal with her so she would give him her blood regularly and everything was fine.

Alaric was finally settling back into his apartment when he noticed his answering machine blinking. He pressed “play”:  
“Alaric, it’s Sue. I called to thank you for the little donation you made to my very good cause. I almost didn’t recognise you during those three days… I have to admit you turned me on a little. Anyway, I’m just calling to tell you we were successful and I am pregnant. Congratulation daddy.”  
When she hung up, Alaric sat down in the closest chair. He got his cell phone out and called Klaus, who had given him his number in case anything happened to Elena.  
“Klaus, it’s Alaric. I’ve got a little question for you...” Alaric said.  
“Go ahead and ask mate.” Klaus said in a joyful tone.  
“What have you done with Sue when you were in my body?”


End file.
